1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of electrical connections. Particularly, an embodiment of the present invention relates to a method for attaching a cable, such as a flexible printed circuit and a flat flexible cable, to a circuit substrate.
2. General Background
Nowadays, cables, such as flexible printed circuits and flat flexible cables, are widely used in electronic applications to establish flexible electrical connection between various electronic components. Normally, a cable is attached to a circuit substrate via various electrical connectors. Typically, an electrical connector for attaching a cable to a circuit substrate has a dielectric housing and a number of conductive terminals residing in the dielectric housing. Each of the conductive terminals includes at least a spring arm to mate with a conductive pad at a terminating end of a circuit trace in the cable and a soldering arm to electrically mate with a soldering pad on the circuit substrate. In use, the cable is coupled to the electrical connector mounted on the circuit substrate with the help of an actuator. The spring arms and the soldering arms of the conductive terminals are brought to contact with the corresponding conductive pads on the cable and the soldering pads on the circuit substrate, respectively.
However, to establish desirable electrical connection between a cable and a circuit substrate, each conductive terminal of the electrical connector as described above must have a comparatively complicated configuration, which may possibly complicate the manufacturing process and lead to high manufacturing cost.
Therefore, there is a heretofore unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.